Silver Noel
by RzSumisu
Summary: Sephiroth sighed as he watched those in the party mingle with one another. Some of them had feelings for another that were so obvious it made his head hurt. Warrior of Light x Firion, Kain x Cecil, and other pairings. YAOI!


This is a Christmas Dissidia story for a friend of mine in school. She told me the plot, and the pairings. I should so have some fun with this! :D This will be my first time writing for Dissidia, all of my other Final Fantasy fictions were Final Fantasy VII. I tried to have the focus on the Warrior of Light paired with Firion since I know it is her favorite pairing. I suppose this could be considered crack. XD If I had made this AU, it would have been much, much easier. But alas, I did not. ^^; I think the title has something to do with Sephiroth. Go figure. Also, this story was not read by a beta.

Pairing(s); Warrior of Light x Firion, Kain x Cecil, One-sided Sephiroth x Cloud, One-sided Sephiroth x Emperor, Sephiroth x Kuja, One-sided Jecht x Kuja, Squall x Bartz,

Warning(s); Drinking of alcohol, Sephiroth's rather blunt thinking. Oral, Swearing…. Uh… yeah, that's it.

SILVER NOEL

Sephiroth leant against the banister, his hand moving in circular motions so the strawberry wine in the elegant looking glass he held swirled round and round. Whose idea had this been? That was what the silver haired general was wondering. Although he had managed to escape the madness for a moment, it probably would not last for very long. Sighing, he brought the glass to his lips once again and took a sip.

Look at all of these idiots. That was the next thing to run through his head. It was so obvious that some of them liked one another! Why couldn't they just have sex and get it over with? Of course Sephiroth had never been one to beat around the bush so to speak. He would rather just come out and say something and get it over with.

It was later, around about ten o'clock. But the party had only started around an hour ago at nine. They had argued to start it earlier than that, but apparently they wanted to be together at midnight. It was Christmas Eve. Sephiroth would have much rather be anywhere but here, sleeping. He actually didn't mind the snow, it was relaxing. It made time by himself seem a bit more cheery. Turning his head, he glanced at Cloud and glared at the youth as he saw that Cloud was looking over at him adoringly. Couldn't that annoying child get the hint? Yet another sigh escaped the silver haired man's lips. Clueless indeed.

Not far from the silver haired General, the Warrior of Light scanned the room with his bright blue eyes. They came to rest upon another warrior much like himself on the other side of the room, Firion. It wasn't fair that he couldn't have the other. It had crossed his mind, but he did not think that the other would accept his feelings. It was a ridiculous notion for one warrior to love another. He had been taught just that. And what if any of the ones under Chaos had ever found out? The consequences would be almost cliché. Light scoffed at this thought, keeping his eyes still trained upon the other, before turning them to the floor. At the same time, Firion looked up, his eyes narrowed at Light. Had he been staring at him? No, it couldn't be, he thought as he shook his head with a mildly troubled look upon his personage.

Over by the counter, more into the dark of the kitchen was Cecil. He watched the twinkling lights in the window with only a mild interest, and gasped as strong arms wrapped around his middle. Immediately he brushed the arms away from him and turned around with a look of strong disapproval upon his tainted blue lips. "I told you no." He told Kain sternly. The other warrior was without his helmet at the moment. His blonde hair spilled over the shoulder plates on his armor. "Cecil. Please? She doesn't have to-" Kain started, but Cecil cut him off by holding a finger to the others lips. "I have Rosa. And she loves me. I will not, and I cannot be with you." He said. And although his voice was cold, the dragoon could hear the sadness in the underlying tones of his voice. With that statement, Cecil walked into the other room, leaving Kain to shake his head. He would break through to the other, he just seemed to need a nudge in the correct direction.

Meanwhile Light had decided to approach Firion. Behind his back he held a white rose which he had taken from one of the vases in the windows. Not too classy, and one of the hosts would probably come after him later. But if this worked out the way he wanted it to, then nothing else would matter.

Firion turned as the other walked up to him, in his hand holding the same kind of wine that Sephiroth had deemed worthy of himself earlier. "Hello Light. And how have you been?" He asked, and his voice was a bit flat. Had he seen him staring at him? Had he thought it odd? Light's heart raced, but he let out a deep breath. It was just as if being in a battle. Just breathe deep and keep focused. "I have been wonderful. And you?" The Warrior of Light replied, finding that he was a bit breathless and had to tell himself to calm down once again. Firion looked nervous. "Good… I have been good."

Firion, instead of wearing his normal armor, was wearing a rather elegant white robe, much like a kimono. It had red trim, and looked expensive as if made of silk or such. He did however still have his normal shoulder plates, gauntlets and boots. The outfit looked quite good on him. Elegant but made fierce with some of the elements from his armor. In fact, Emperor had opted the same type of look. Over by the banister, the blonde was trying to talk to Sephiroth. He was wearing a long purple robe with gold trim to match his hair, which flowed down his back. The neck on his was lower than Firion's though and showed off a taut chest.

"You look… " Light stopped and swallowed, forcing the words out of his mouth. " …beautiful." He finished, complimenting the other. Had he really just called the rogue warrior beautiful? By the baffled look upon his face, he could tell it was true. After a moment, Firion looked downward, a dusty colored blush staining the bridge of his nose and the top of his cheeks. This brought a more confident look to Light's face as he heard the other stutter a short, 'thank you'. "I mean it. You'd look even better with this… " The Warrior of Light continued as he showed the other the pure white rose which he had been hiding behind his back.

The rose brought a gasp from the other, who reached out and hesitated before taking it. He then looked back up at Light. "It's for me?" He asked, seemed taken aback. Which meant he liked it? Light was still a bit nervous, so he came out and asked. "Do you like it?" The other nodded enthusiastically. "I love it." Firion said, and it was his turn to sound a bit breathless.

With that, Light decided to put his own plan into motion. Taking a couple of steps forward, the other looked surprised, but backed up until Light had him backed up to the wall, a leg lightly between the others legs, which brought the blush back to Firion's face. The Warrior of Light pointed up slightly, and when Firion looked up, he noticed the mistletoe that was above their heads. "You planned this." The robe clad warrior accused, but he wasn't complaining. "Maybe I did." The other replied, voice husky before he claimed the others lips in a passionate kiss.

Kain still had his eyes on Cecil. He had eyes only for that single man. Why couldn't he notice this and give up? The dragoon wasn't daft. He himself had seem how Rosa seemed to ogle some of the other men in her palace. She was a kind woman for sure, but even he could see that she would not be faithful. But calling her a tramp was low. It was more like something small, like maybe she just wasn't that interesting into the paladin as he seemed to have disillusioned himself. But just how would he give the other that necessary nudge? The dragoon's gaze wandered over to where the Emperor was obviously flirting with Sephiroth. It was a light and playful flirting, but Sephiroth didn't seem to be affected by it too much. Kain couldn't help but wonder what exactly what would possess the Emperor to want to flirt with Sephiroth. Maybe he had drank a bit too much of that wine?

Turning his mind back to the task at hand, it was a troubling one indeed. Did Cecil doubt his own devotion? Kain was offended by the mere thought. Hadn't he thrown himself at the knight enough? …perhaps the other was just using Rosa as an excuse? He had thought it was odd that the other would use the woman as an excuse. After all, Cecil wasn't stupid, he must have seen that Rosa did not like him in that way after all.

This was a major breakthrough. This had to be it! But then what was Cecil's reason for distancing himself from Kain? Perhaps it was that he doubted in his devotion? Sighing, he turned and headed back over to where the other was brooding in near to the same spot he had found him earlier.

Kain could not help but stop and admire the other though. Cecil looked wonderful under the glow of the different colored lights that seemed to reflect off of his molten silver colored hair. The dragoon could not help but let out a soft sigh, which alerted the other of his presence. "Kain, I told you to go away." The paladin said. Kain disregarded this and walked up to the other, getting down on one knee as to show his devotion. "My gorgeous Cecil." He started, taking the other hand within his own. (With a bit of force since the other was being a bit stubborn.) "What is the real reason why you say that you cannot be with me? I cannot help but wonder what the reason is. Is it so horrible as to that you cannot tell me?"

Cecil let out a breath. He had never wanted to have this conversation with Kain. As much as he secretly loved Kain, he had known that a relationship would be wrong, and… but he had avoided this conversation for a reason. Because he did have a strong reason as to why he did not agree to see the other. His resolve had broken now though, and he was prepared to tell the other why.

"Kain, you're a warrior. You wouldn't be faithful. I… would be afraid and paranoid of you being with another when out on the battlefield. Or I would yearn for you when you'd be gone. It would not work." He whispered.

There was a pause that contained nothing but silence. The silence made Cecil begin to panic. Was he wrong to say these things? Had he been out of line? Tears came to his eyes at the thought of the other distancing himself from him. What he had not been expecting was the embrace that nearly knocked his off of his feet the moment that Kain had seen a tear roll down the others face.

Cecil's eyes were still wide with the surprise as Kain backed up and wiped away the others tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry… " He said softly, wondering what he had done wrong. Maybe confronting the other had been… a bit too straight forward? It was after the other had confessed his real reasons after all, and he had been correct, they had been over doubts of his devotion. The paladin however, saw something with this act. The other had quickly jumped up and tried to help him, even when he had just begin to cry. (Which now that he thought about it, really wasn't all that warrior like… ) Quickly, he pulled the other down into a kiss, which in turn surprised Kain. But soon he relaxed into the kiss he chuckled against the others lips. This might turn out to be a good Christmas after all.

Sephiroth watched, uninterestedly as Kain kissed Cecil hungrily over near the dark counter. It made him snort. Finally. Everyone could tell that they had feelings for one another. Heck, it was probably one of the reasons why Rosa had stopped pursuing Cecil romantically.

To his right, Emperor had finally grown bored with the lack of response from the silver haired general, and had gone to bug a couple of the younger Cosmos members. Over on a couch in a corner in the other room, some warriors who worked under Cosmos that he vaguely recognized as Squall and Bartz. Squall was on top of Bartz on the couch, kissing the lithe brunette beneath him with a ferocity that could easily equal Kefka's insanity. Now, Sephiroth had never seen these two interested in one another before, so it was to be assumed that they had drunk too much of the spiked eggnog.

Near the couch, Tidus and Zidane watched as Jecht flirted with Kuja. Unlike Emperor earlier, he was noticed by the other. Only to find out that Jecht had thought that Kuja was a woman. Of course that didn't end well. Kuja had been offended, and slapped the other across the face, walking away as his tail bristled and swayed back and forth in a jerky, angry manner. The fact that Jecht had been rejected by Kuja brought great relief to Tidus and Zidane. "Thank god those two didn't get together." Tidus said with a bit of a nervous laugh. "Yeah, my brother and your father… " There was a pause before both of them shuddered in disgust.

While walking away, Kuja had been stopped by Sephiroth himself, who grinned at the young mage. He had decided that it was high time he himself got in on the action. The black mage's eyes widened as the other's lips were pressed against his own and he was slowly led up the stairs to an empty room, Sephiroth's wine left forgotten upon the table. Emperor was glaring at the spot where the couple had been last seen heading up the stairs. Jecht also, was quite bitter over this turn of events.

A couple of the Cosmos warriors however were doing quite well. Firion was breathless after being ravished and pinned to the wall by Light, and lay a hand upon the other's chest. "You know, Light. I would rather not go too far here and have other talking about it later." He said somewhat gravely. After all, he still had his pride. Which he was slowly losing as he saw Zidane and Tidus peeking around the corner into the dining room watching them. The moment the rebel warrior seemed to spot them though, they had disappeared.

Light sighed. So now what? He was almost positive that the only extra room upstairs was no occupied by Sephiroth and Kuja. And there was no way in hell he was going to walk in on that. Not only would it scar him mentally, but there was also a large chance of physical scarring since Sephiroth was involved.

Backing away and letting Firion get his footing once again, he thought. "We could go?" He suggested to the other. Firion shook his head. "I want to hang around here for a while longer." He said before dragging Light down to his level by the front of his clothes and kissing him passionately. "I'll get more of you later." He added with a sly smirk before walking away, and Light was left dazed for a moment before following.

Kain now had Cecil pressed up against the counter, in the darker corner, where some of the Christmas lights twinkled overhead. "Kain, I am not having sex with you in the kitchen." Cecil hissed at the blonde, tugging at the dragoon's hair, pulling him away from his neck. "I don't think you have a choice." The other replied, kneading the others crotch, who groaned in response. "Someone will see us!" Cecil insisted, not amused at all by this. Kain however did not seem to care, and with a click the bottom part of Cecil's armor had fallen away. "I mean it!" The silver haired paladin tried again, but to no avail, the other was not hearing anything of what he was saying.

All thoughts of making Kain stop were gone the moment Kain's tongue was dragged over the tip of his arousal. Cecil brought his hand up to his mouth quickly, biting down into the soft flesh hard enough to draw blood in order to stifle his cries of pleasure. The dragoon locked eyes with the paladin above him and smirked before swallowing the other's cock whole.

Kain's mouth was warm and wet and it didn't take long for the paladin to let out a sharp cry in his throat as he came. The silver haired man slumped up against the cabinets as Kain pulled away and wiped his mouth before kissing the other lightly on the cheek. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked the other playfully, who only glared at him weakly in return.

Blood from where he had bit his hand had dribbled down his wrist and arm, and his teeth were stained with blood. His lips had a tinge of pink from it, making his lips look more purple as it was combined with his normal blue. Kain reached out and rolled one of the pearl like ornaments in the others hair between his fingers. "Your so beautiful." He commented almost absentmindedly. Cecil only glared harder, doing his armor back up, feeling very undignified. "Your lucky no one saw that." He grumbled as he walked away. The dragoon could only smile, as he knew that the paladin was now his.

About an hour after all of the chaos (pun intended) had ended, Garland had been left behind, some of his armor stuck to the Christmas tree that had been in the living room. Apparently some drunk asshole had decided that Garland, his name also being the sparkly tinsel you put up on the tree, belonged on a Christmas tree, and had pushed him up against the tree.

If it had been any other tree, he would have just wrenched his way out of it. But no, some of the Chaos warriors had thought it funny to curse the tree, so he wasn't sure what would happen if he pulled away.

A frown set on his face, he struggled. "This is what happens!" He growled. "Why can't one of those faggots get back here and get me down! Ah…. Bah humbug…. "

I hope my friend, and all of the rest of you enjoyed this! Because I lost some of my dignity writing this! As I believe it has to be one of the most sappy and cliché things I have ever written. I tried to add in the angst though, so you could tell it was mine. xD I liked the bit with Garland at the end. And the famous line by Scrooge, "Bah humbug… " I couldn't resist but add that in there! Happy Holidays~! 3

IMPORTANT: I told her there would be a sex scene. There was the oral part, but to me, that doesn't really count. So with the way I ended it, I am going to make a sequel that takes place at New Years! The next shall focus more on just Warrior or Light x Firion since that is her favorite pairing. This one was a bit more focused on Kain x Cecil. ^^;


End file.
